4 Vezes
by portasamarelas
Summary: Foram 4 vezes que Zuko viu Katara chorando. Nem todas elas de tristeza.


**Título:** 4 Vezes.

**Censura:** M.

**Shipper:** Zuko/Katara.

**Descrição:** Foram 4 vezes que Zuko viu Katara chorando. Nem todas elas de tristeza.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens retratados não me pertencem. Michael Dante DiMartino e Bryan Konietzko são os gênios.

* * *

><p>Zuko não gostava de ver Katara chorando. Depois que eles casaram, ele viu isso acontecer quatro vezes. Quatro atordoantes vezes. A primeira vez em que ele a viu, ela estava deitada na cama de ambos. Zuko não a vira no café da manhã e nem no almoço, compromissos a que ela nunca faltava pelo simples fato de que adorava estar junto a Zuko. Com os seus compromissos como Senhor do Fogo, Zuko não tinha muito tempo. Todo tempo junto a ele para Katara era precioso. Mas Katara simplesmente não tinha aparecido.<p>

Ele ficou por mais tempo que o costume sentado à mesa. Estava à espera que Katara aparecesse pela porta a qualquer momento com o seu costumeiro sorriso. Zuko teria vontade de beijá-la. Ele observaria os cabelos de Katara esparramados pelos seus ombros e suas costas e sentiria vontade de tocá-los. O contato deles não passaria além de olhares, e isso apenas faria com que eles quisessem mais à noite.

Era difícil a noite em que Zuko não adorasse o corpo de sua esposa com carinho. Que contemplasse as curvas suaves com amor. Ele amava fazer isso. Algo pertencente a somente ele e Katara, não ao Senhor e a Senhora do Fogo.

Katara era uma excelente Senhora do Fogo. As crianças da aldeia a amavam, e Zuko se sentia orgulhoso disso. A sua esposa, uma camponesa da Tribo da Água do Sul, era a única Senhora do Fogo que conseguiu ser melhor que sua mãe com o povo. Katara era a verdadeira Senhora do Fogo. Não importava que ela fosse uma dobradora de _água_ e não tivesse nascido na Nação do Fogo. Pois toda a nação a amava como sua Senhora. No começo houve uma certa hesitação, mas ela se dissipou depois de duas visitas de Katara a aldeia. Sua esposa fez questão, mesmo com todos os protestos dele quanto a isso, de fazer compras na aldeia como qualquer cidadão da Nação do Fogo. Isso foi o suficiente para ganhar o coração do povo.

Zuko fez um sinal para Akemi andar até ele. A empregada parada no canto da sala se moveu ágil e discretamente e parou ao seu lado, sem perturbar a paz dos outros que almoçavam na mesa junto a ele.

— Pois não, Senhor do Fogo? — Akemi se curvou ao perguntar.

— Você sabe onde está a Senhora do Fogo, Akemi? — Zuko sussurrou para ela, ganhando alguns olhares expeculativos em sua direção. O General o encarava enfaticamente, algo que ele fez questão de ignorar.

Akemi torceu as mãos nervosamente, em dúvida de como responder a pergunta. Ela abaixou os olhos antes de fazê-lo.

— A Senhora não se sentiu disposta para levantar hoje, Senhor. Ela disse que ficaria em sua cama pelo resto do dia.

Zuko franziu o cenho e fez um sinal para Akemi. A empregada voltou ao seu lugar no canto da sala. Ele olhou para o seu tio que viera visitá-lo e iria passar a temporada no palácio, indeciso. Ele era o Senhor de uma Nação e tinha deveres a cumprir. Mas, ao contrário de qualquer outro homem que já governou a Nação do Fogo antes, Zuko colocava a sua esposa acima dos deveres.

— Tio, tudo bem para o senhor se eu...

Iroh deu um suave sorriso enquanto limpava a sua boca com um guardanapo. Ele encarou o seu sobrinho.

— Vá cuidar da sua mulher, sobrinho. Eu não estou tão enferrujado assim para não conseguir lidar com os problemas mais urgentes da Nação do Fogo.

Zuko não perdeu tempo. Ele colocou suas duas mãos na mesa e empurrou a cadeira para trás, que chiou contra o piso, sobressaltando todos que estavam à mesa. O General olhou para Zuko, que já levantava e se preparava para ir andando.

— Mas Senhor, nós havímaos combinado de cuidar daquele assunto referente a... — Zuko não deixou que ele continuasse.

— Você ouviu o meu tio, General. Ele pode cuidar de todos os assuntos mais urgentes da Nação do Fogo. — E com isso ele saiu da sala, deixando o General boquiaberto atrás de si.

Ele percorreu os corredores do palácio rapidamente. Entretanto, hesitou antes de alcançar a maçaneta da porta e abrí-la. Os dedos de Zuko tocaram-a antes. Ele sentiu o ouro conta a ponta de seus dedos antes e finalmente girou-a. Empurrou a porta vagarosamente e se esgueirou para dentro do quarto. Katara estava deitada na cama de ambos, entre muitas cobertas e com o rosto enterrado nos travesseiros. Zuko deslizou vagarosamente pelo chão do quarto, não querendo entregar a sua prensença ainda. No entanto, ele não conseguia se enconder de Katara por muito tempo.

— Zuko? — Ele viu como o corpo dela ergueu-se em meio às cobertas e as suas mãos alcançaram rapidamente as suas bochechas, querendo livrar-se dos rastros molhados em sua pele que a delatavam. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os dele. — O que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem compromissos agora.

— Eu soube que você não quis sair do quarto hoje — ele sussurrou suavemente, sentando-se no colchão da cama, que cedeu ao seu peso. Zuko se arrastou para mais perto de Katara. Ele estendeu a sua mão e tocou a pele úmida de sua bochecha com o polegar. O rastro das lágrimas causou um arrepio na coluna dele. Eles estavam há quatro anos casados e o casamento de ambos continuava tão maravilhoso quanto no começo. Ele não conseguia achar em sua mente um motivo que estava deixando Katara assim. Ainda assim, se o motivo fosse ele, ele mudaria. — O que está errado, coração?

— Nada — Katara respondeu a ele. Seu lábio inferior tremeu ao dizê-lo. Era inútil. Ela não conseguia mentir para ele.

Zuko pegou as mãos dela e as cobriu com as suas.

— Você pode me dizer _qualquer coisa_. Se eu fiz alguma coisa para você, eu posso concertar e...

— Eu sou a única coisa que precisa ser concertada aqui, Zuko — ela o interrompeu com o seu tom áspero. Seus olhos caíram para o seu colo. Zuko soltou uma de suas mãos das de Katara e com ela levantou o queixo dela, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos. Apertava o seu coração vê-la dessa maneira.

— Quem disse isso para você? — O tom de sua voz continuava suave como antes, mas por dentro Zuko queimava de raiva. Ele tinha que se esforçar para não deixar que o seu tremor transparecesse em seus músculos e Katara visse a raiva que ameaçava dominá-lo.

— Ninguém disse. — Foi a resposta dela. — Eu _sei_.

— Katara... — A voz de Zuko era calmamente perigosa.

— Eu estava saindo quando ouvi o General conversando com um dos soldados. Eles estavam falando sobre a minha incapacidade de ter um filho seu, Zuko. — Ela se encolheu ao dizer essas palavras. O seu peito parecia queimar. Zuko acariciou suavamente as costas dela com sua mão, ainda camuflando a raiva que ameaçava transbordá-lo. — Eles sugeriram até que você arrumasse outra Senhora do Fogo. Uma que conseguisse engravidar — comentou amargurada e triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu pensei que nós havíamos combinado sobre não termos pressa para fazermos um bebê, Katara. — Zuko contornou os lábios dela com seu polegar.

— Faz quatro anos, Zuko. Nós nunca nos previnimos, e ainda assim eu não engravidei. Talvez eu tenha _mesmo_ um problema. Talvez o General esteja certo e você deva arrumar uma nova esposa para lhe dar um herdeiro. — As lágrimas haviam voltado. Elas escorriam incontidamente pelo rosto de Katara e corriam pelo seu pescoço, para dentro de sua roupa.

— Hei. — Ele a calou com um beijo rápido. — Nunca mais volte a dizer isso. Ouviu bem? Eu tenho certeza que é só uma questão de tempo. Nós ainda vamos ter uma criança correndo por esse palácio. E, caso essa hipótese seja mesmo verdade, eu não me importo se você não pode mesmo ter um bebê. Nunca vai haver outra mulher. Eu tenho você e você é tudo o que eu preciso.

Finalmente, para o alívio de Zuko, um sorriso esboçou os lábios de Katara.

— Tudo? — ela quis saber. Zuko não se importou em afirmar mais uma vez o que dentro de si era uma verdade absoluta.

— _Tudo._ — Ele se inclinou contra ela e fez com que ela deitasse novamente na cama, ficando por cima dela. Ele beijou as pálpebras ainda enxarcadas e desceu os seus beijos até o pescoço de Katara. Suas mãos alcançaram as alças da camisola vermelha de Katara e fizeram com que elas escorregassem pelos ombros de sua esposa. Zuko desceu seus beijos até as clavículas de Katara e sugou a pele por cima dos ossos. Ele fez o caminho de volta, sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava ali e sussurrou contra a pele macia do ouvido. — Eu te amo.

Katara já havia tirado a sua coroa e soltado os seus cabelos. Ela estava lutando contra a sua roupa pomposa agora. Zuko resolveu ajudá-la e ele próprio fez questão de tirar a sua roupa. Quando estava completamente nu, voltou a sua concentração em Katara. Ele deslizou a camisola dela por seu corpo e se pôs a beijar a pele morena e suave dos seios. Katara ofegava e suspirava em baixo dele. Os dedos dela enrolavam em seus cabelos e às vezes, quando o prazer era grande demais, ela puxava algumas mechas. Zuko gostava do modo como a sua dor misturava ao seu prazer. Katara sabia disso.

— Eu te amo, Zuko — ela ofegou enrolando as suas pernas na cintura do seu marido. A ereção de Zuko pulsou com o contato entre as pernas dela. Katara pôde sentir o calor irradiando até si. Ele estava separado dela por apenas um pano fino. A sua calcinha. Os dedos dela se apertaram mais as mechas compridas de Zuko. Zuko afastou a calcinha para o lado com o polegar e o dedo médio, enrolando o seu indicador para dentro de Katara. Ele acariciou o ponto úmido e quente que implorava por ele entre as pernas dela. Katara se apertou mais ao corpo dele e Zuko não conseguiu segurar o seu gemido.

Impulsivamente ele arrancou a última peça de roupa que Katara usava. Ele usou força e isso acabou fazendo com que o pano frágil rasgasse. Nenhum dos dois percebeu isso no momento. Zuko sabia o que viria a seguir e o seu corpo todo tremeu de antecipação. Ele beijou Katara vagarosamente com os lábios enquanto entrava em seu corpo de vagar. Ele apreciou cada centímetro que ganhava com a sua movimentação. Cada centímetro que já fora ganhado por ele antes e que continuaria sendo pelo resto de suas vidas. Zuko apertou os seios dela e mordicou-os. Sentiu as unhas de Katara em suas costas. Era uma sorte que a roupa de Senhor do Fogo fosse bem ampla. Ele não queria que os outros soubessem o que ele tinha o prazer e a glória de compartilhar com Katara.

Os seus movimentos contra o corpo dela se tornaram mais erráticos e exigentes. Katara chamava por ele. Ela o queria. A respiração de Zuko era ruidosa e ele mal conseguia pegar um fôlego amplo. Katara era mais importante que respirar. Os dentes dela morderam o seu ombro abafanto um gemido alto. Zuko se forçou abrir bem os olhos, sabendo o que viria agora. Katara se deixou cair contra o colchão e apertou a cintura de Zuko ainda mais com as suas pernas, as cochas transpassadas nelas. Zuko sentiu o quadril dela vindo de encontro com o dele, quebrando a sincronia dos movimentos. Ela mordeu o seu lábio e fechou os olhos. O seu cenho estava franzido assim como o seu nariz. Ela gemeu mais uma vez, e foi de satisfação. Zuko conseguiu sentir o ponto que eles estavam ligados ficar mais escorregadio e ele soube o que causou isso — havia acompanhado a glória da cena.

A _sua_ Katara chegara ao limite. Ela estava relaxada embaixo de si e Zuko aumentou mais uma vez o rítimo dos movimentos contra o corpo dela. Sentiu a mão de Katara na altura de seu quadril. As unhas dela rasparam contra a pele macia de seu quadril e aquilo foi o suficiente para ele alcançar o seu próprio limite. Não havia estrelas quando ele fechou os olhos e sentiu-se liberar no interior de sua mulher. Havia _Katara_s. O cheiro dela em seu nariz e fazendo a sua cabeça, a pele dela abaixo de si e nas pontas de seus dedos, o gosto dela em sua língua, o som de seu corpo alcançando os seus ouvidos, e a sua imagem embaixo de suas pálpebras fechadas. Ele se deixou cair em cima do corpo dela. Ambos estavam suados e um aroma conhecido os rodeava. Os seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, mas ele sabia que Katara gostava disso.

Zuko se ajeitou para virá-los, querendo trazer o corpo de Katara para cima do seu e não deixar que o seu corpo a esmagasse. Katara o impediu.

— Não — ela disse suavemente. Ajeitou a cabeça de Zuko entre os seus seios e acima da boca de seu estômago e ele sentiu que ela começou a brincar com seus cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra acariciava os seus ombros e as suas costas arranhadas. — Eu gosto do peso do seu corpo sobre o meu. É reconfortante.

Ele levantou a sua mão esquerda para acariciar a bochecha de Katara, um hábito que ganhara ao longo dos anos juntos que eles passaram. Viu Katara virando o rosto e alcançando a sua mão com seus lábios e beijándo-a ao invés de ser acariciada por ela. Zuko correu os dedos por seus lábios e sentiu a respiração dela contra a sua pele.

Ah, como ele amava aquela mulher.

* * *

><p>Assim que a sua esposa adormeceu, Zuko se vestiu novamente e saiu do quarto. Ele havia deixado um bilhete em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama dos dois. Somente para o caso dela despertar e não encontrá-lo ao seu lado.<p>

_Volto já, coração._

Ele não ia trabalhar. Ele ia atrás do General. Não se importou em arrumar o seu cabelo e colocar a coroa de Senhor do fogo no alto de sua cabeça. Nem ao menos a faixa que prendia a sua roupa estava alinhada. Tudo isso quem fazia para ele era Katara, quando ambos acordavam todas as manhãs. Zuko tinha muitos cervos, mas Katara insistira que ela gostava de cuidar de seu marido e dispensara todos os empregados dessa tarefa. Zuko amava essas pequenas coisas que Katara fazia para ele.

Fazia-o se sentir querido. Além de sua mãe, que já havia morrido, e seu tio, ela era a única pessoa que o fazia se sentir assim. Por isso Zuko também não abria mão desses momentos, exceto em raras ocasiões. Como essa. Zuko sabia que era errado o Senhor do Fogo ser visto sem a sua coroa no alto da cabeça por quem quer que fosse, exceto em algumas reuniões de amigos e quando ele estava com Katara, mas não ligou para isso.

Ele tinha que falar com o General.

Entrou na sala de planejamento de batalhas e o achou lá entre soldados e o seu tio. Todos olhavam assustados para Zuko. Com um rugido, ele acabou com isso. Bastou uma palavra.

— Saiam! — Todos tomaram o seu caminho. Quando o General se mexeu, ele o interrompeu. — Exceto você, General. — O seu tio também não tinha saido do lugar, mas Zuko sabia que seria uma discução inútil além de perda de tempor tirá-lo dali. O General permaneceu parado com a postura rígida. Zuko podia apostar que ele tremia por dentro. — Se eu ficar sabendo mais uma vez que você sugeriu que a minha esposa não é boa o suficiente para gerar herderos para o trono da Nação do Fogo, você irá pagar caro. — Ele enfiou um dedo na cara do General enquanto gritava. — Eu não quero sequer ouvir você falando o nome dela, a não ser que seja para elogiá-la e tratá-la com respeito como a Senhora dessa Nação merece. Ficou claro?

— S-Sim. — Foi a resposta trêmula do General.

— Bom — Zuko resmungou o olhando com descaso. — Fique de olho nele para mim, tio.

Iroh assentiu para o seu sobrinho. Raramente o homem perdia a calma e Zuko sabia disso. No entanto, ele conseguia ver o fogo queimando nos olhos de seu tio. O General mexera com Katara, afinal. A sobrinha postiça mais querida se seu tio.

Zuko saiu pela porta e os soldados que permaneceram no corredor esperando a sua saída para poderem voltar da sala abaixaram as suas cabeças com a presença dele. Quando voltou para o quarto, Katara ainda dormia. Zuko pegou o bilhete que havia deixado para ela e o amassou, jogando-o no lixo. Ele sentou-se no canto da cama e admirou a expressão pacífica que Katara tinha no rosto. Ela respirava suavemente. O seu peito subia e descia com o ar que entrava e saía de seus pulmões. Os seus ombros estavam destavam descobertos, nus. Zuko traçou a linha deles e escorregou o seu dedos até o início do lençol vermelho, que cobria o corpo de Katara inteiro até os seios.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou Zuko por baixo de suas pálpebras.

— Você saiu — ela o acusou enquanto olhava a roupa que ele vestia.

— Apenas por alguns segundos. O meu tio estava precisando de minha ajuda para resolver uma coisa — ele mentiu. Katara estava sonolenta e não percebeu. Era melhor.

— Iroh? — ela resmungou a pergunta. — Para que ele precisaria de sua ajuda?

— Alguém precisa dar as ordens por lá enquanto eu me ausento para admirar a minha doce esposa — ele comentou se inclinando para correr o nariz pelo pescoço de Katara. O cheiro dela de canela o invadiu e nublou os seus pensamentos. Seus dedos acompanharam o contorno do colo dos seios dela. Mas Zuko se deteu antes que isso os levasse para um lugar mais longe. Ele se levantou da cama e ficou em pé.

Viu Katara se apoiando em seus antebraços para olhá-lo. O lençol escorregou um pouco para baixo, expondo um pouco mais os seus seios.

— Volta para a cama — pediu falando levemente. Ela ainda mantinha os olhos meio fechados.

Zuko começou a se despir.

— É isso o que eu pretendo fazer.

* * *

><p>A segunda vez que Katara chorou não foi tão ruim quanto à primeira.<p>

Ela tinha saído para fazer compras na aldeia com Akemi e o seu tio, Iroh. Zuko estava mais atento a sua mulher do que o costume. Três meses haviam se passado e ela não havia voltado a chorar, além de ultimamente parecia mais radiante que o costume. Mas a sua esposa parecia sempre radiante. Zuko tinha mantido o General ocupado demais até para respirar, o que significava que ele andava com a boca fechada — como Zuko recomendara.

Mas ele não era o problema agora. Zuko andava com a suspeita que a sua mulher estava doente. Ela sempre se atrasava para o café da manhã agora e tinha suaves círculos roxos embaixo de seus olhos. Iroh disse que era coisa da cabeça dele e que Kataraa estava transbordando luz. A parte de ela transbordar luz era verdade — Zuko já tinha dito que sua esposa andava radiante ultimamente. Mas isso não o impediu de se preocupar. Eram de sua vida que eles estavam falando, afinal.

Ele levou um susto mortal quando um de seus guardas entrou em seu escritório, chamando-o.

— Com licença, Senhor, mas parece que a Senhora do Fogo acabou passando mal na aldeia e o seu tio... — Zuko parou de ouvir o que o soldado falava nesse exato ponto. Ele saiu de trás da sua mesa e correu pelos corredores do palácio, gritando um "Saia da frente" para todos que se interpunham em seu caminho. Ele encontrou Katara no jardim do palácio com o seu tio. Akemi tinha ido buscar água para Katara.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou ofegante e preocupado demais para parar e recuperar o fôlego. Seus olhos e suas mãos varreram Katara de cima a baixo, checando se _e_ onde ela estava ferida. — Quem te machucou?

— Acalme-se, sobrinho, ninguém machucou Katara — Iroh comentou divertido.

O seu tio era o único no palácio que se atrevia a chamar a nova Senhora do Fogo pelo nome. Quando ela estava com a coroa e vestida como a Senhora daquela Nação, até Sokka, Toph, Aang e Suki hesitavam antes de dizer o seu nome.

— O que aconteceu então? — perguntou a Iroh exasperado.

— Você pode parar de falar com o seu tio sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? — Katara resmungou irritada. Ela se virou para Iroh. — Eu disse que não era para avisá-lo!

— Não me avisar? — Zuko perguntou atordoado. Sua cabeça deu uma volta. — O quê? Por quê?

— A Katara desmaiou quando entramos na loja para comprar ervas para os meus chás — Iroh disse.

— Eu já disse que o sol estava forte e eu acabei ficando tonta. Não foi nada demais — ela se defendeu, irritada. — Vocês não precisavam fazer esse circo em volta disso.

— Você demaiou? — Zuko parecia enjoado. Ele mesmo estava a ponto de desmaiar.

— Eu já disse que o sol estava forte, Zuko! — ela explodiu. Katara se virou e apertou o passo, saindo de perto de Zuko e do seu tio.

Zuko virou para o seu tio, que tinha uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Zuko estava indeciso entre ficar e conversar com o seu tio para ver o que realmente tinha acontecido e correr atrás de Katara. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado pelo modo como ele correra até o jardim e nesse momento ele não estava parecendo o Senhor da Nação do Fogo.

— Ela está bem, Zuko — Iroh murmurou coçando o queixo. Ele olhava pelo caminho que Katara tinha feito para sair dali. — Eu possivelmente exagerei em pedir para te avisarem. Eu só imaginei que você não gostaria de ficar sem saber.

— Você fez bem, tio.

Akemi apareceu com o copo de água na mão.

— Cadê a Senhora?

Iorh sorriu olhando para o sobrinho e Zuko bufou.

Katara o evitou pelo resto da noite. Não abriu a boca durante o jantar e quando Zuko entrou no quarto ela já estava dormindo. Zuko acordou no meio da noite com Katara levantando bruscamente da cama e correndo para o banheiro. Ele a acompanhou, preocupado. Katara se debruçou sobre o vaso sanitário e começou a vomitar. Zuko acariciou as suas costas enquanto segurava o seu cabelo para cima. Ele esperou até que a ânsia pasasse e a ajudou a andar até a pia, onde molhou a sua mão e passou pela nuca dela. O corpo de Katara relaxou em seus braços.

— Venha — ele sussurrou —, vamos voltar para a cama.

— Não — Katara resmungou em protesto. — Eu preciso escovar os dentes antes.

Zuko não protestou. Ele a sustentou até que ela tivesse escovado os seus dentes e depois a pegou em seu colo e a carregou até a sua cama. Katara não protestou. Zuko ajeitou-a na cama e arrumou a sua camisola antes de cobrí-la com o lençol. Ele se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa de Katara. Quando se afastou, viu que ela estava com os olhos úmidos e as palpebras enxarcadas por lágrimas.

— O que foi, coração? Você está com dor em algum lugar? — Ele tentava mater a calma. Por dentro, a preocupação o ganhava pouco a pouco.

— Eu estou bem — ela sussurrou erguendo a mão para limpar as lágrimas que tinham começado a escapar.

— Katara...

— Sério — ela insistiu. — Eu só estou um pouco confusa e... _feliz_.

— Feliz? — Zuko perguntou. Ele franzio o cenho e encarou Katara. A sua esposa estava feliz? — Você não está doente então?

— Não. — Katara sorriu. Zuko afastou mais algumas das lágrimas dela com o seu polegar. — Eu não estou doente.

— O que você tem então, Katara? — Ele estava um pouco mais aliviado. Sua esposa não estava doente. Ela possivelmente só estava cansada e ele tinha exagerado.

Os olhos azuis brilharam com amor. Ele já vira os olhos de Katara brilharem assim no dia de seu casamento e na noite seguinte. Ele vira os olhos dela brilharem assim quando eles confessaram o seu amor. Os olhos de Katara só brlhavam assim em ocasiões muito especiais. Agora, era como se ele conseguisse ver o oceano todo através das duas orbes incrivelmente azuis.

— Eu tenho um bebê, Zuko — ela respondeu com a voz embargada de emoção. As lágrimas haviam voltado. Elas estavam ali e nem todos os dedos de Zuko poderiam afastá-las agora. Eram lágrimas de felicidade e não havia problema de estarem ali.

Os olhos de Zuko também brilharam.

— Você quer dizer que... Você está _grávida_? — As mãos dele escorregaram pela barriga plana de Katara. Era muito bom para ser verdade. Mas _era_ verdade. Eles estavam esperando um bebê. Dele e de Katara. Katara assentiu e Zuko começou a chorar. Zuko não chorou quando foi banido da Nação do Fogo. Ele não chorou quando quase foi morto por Azula. Zuko dificilmente chorava. Mas agora ele estava chorando. Pelo filho deles. Ou filha, eles ainda não sabiam. — Eu disse para você, não disse? — Ele alcançou as mãos dela e a beijou. — Eu disse para você, não disse, Katara? — Zuko a abraçou contra o seu corpo. — Nós estamos esperando o nosso bebê, e logo logo ele vai estar correndo pelos corredores do palácio.

Katara devolveu o abraço e beijou Zuko. Ela se perdeu no beijo dele. Ele se perdeu no beijo dela. Zuko alcançou a barra da camisola de Katara e a ergueu. Katara não demorou a enrolar as suas pernas na cintura de Zuko...

* * *

><p>A avó de Katara estava no palácio da Nação do Fogo. Ela era tão teimosa quando a sua neta, e a teimosia de Katara era algo sobre o qual Zuko tinha conhecimento. Katara estava com seis meses de gravidez, quase sete, e mais linda do que nunca. Zuko agora dedicava menos do seu tempo ao trabalho e mais do seu tempo a mimar a sua esposa. Ela merecia. Katara andava um pouco triste pois o médico havia proibido que ela dobrasse água até o nascimento de sua filha. Na última semana ela andava muito cansada e exausta. Ela passara mal e teve uma pequena emorragia. O médico disse não isso não era anormal entre as grávidas como parecia e recomendara repouso a ela.<p>

Zuko teve um susto de morte e foi aí que ele teve a brilhante ideia de convidar a avó de Katara, Kanna, para passar um tempo no palácio da Nação do Fogo. Ele encarou a papelada a sua frente, os projetos de reconstrução de mais algumas aldeias do Reino da Terra. A maioria já havia sido reparada, mas a guerra foi muito grande e durou por mais de um século. Ainda havia coisas para serem concertadas. Ele bufou, querendo acabar logo com aquilo para se juntar a sua esposa lindamente grávida.

— Com licença, Senhor — o Comandante disse ao bater na porta do escritório de Zuko. — Eu gostaria de falar com o Senhor, se não houver problema.

Zuko fez um sinal para que o comandante entrasse.

— Pois não? — ele incentivou o homem, aparentemente nervoso e que se mexia desconfortavelmente em seu lugar, a falar. O Comandante hesitou por mais um momento antes de finalmente falar.

— Eu gostaria de conversar com o Senhor sobre a Senhora do Fogo.

Zuko se pôs alerta ao ouvir a menção de Katara. Ele ergueu os olhos para o Comandante e o encarou firmemente. Mais um deslize daquele homem e Zuko o colocaria para fora do seu palácio. Era uma promessa. E Zuko, que sabia o valor de uma, não as fazia em vão.

— Continue, Comandante — Zuko disse, querendo ver onde aquilo iria dar.

— Eu fiquei sabendo que a Senhora do Fogo teve uma emoragia — comentou casualmente. Zuko fechou as mãos em punho. Ele havia dado o seu melhor para ocultar o caso, mas ao que parece não fora o suficiente. Chegara aos ouvidos do General, ao menos. — O povo está se perguntando se ela conseguirá manter o bebê, Senhor.

— O _povo_, General? — Zuko questionou com os dentes trincados. Seu peito queimava por dentro e ele tinha vontade de se levantar da sua cadeira, dar a volta em sua mesa e empurrar o seu punho fechado contra a cara do General naquele mesmo momento.

— Eu, particularmente. Veja bem, Senhor. A Senhora do Fogo é uma dobradora de _água_ e o Senhor é um dobrador de _fogo_. São elementos incompatíveis. Eu não vejo como isso não possa dar problemas posteriormente, ao menos para a criança. Talvez seja por isso que ela demorou tanto para engravidar e que agora quase perdeu o bebê. Eu nem sei se ela vai conseguir mantê-lo...

Por trás do falatório do General, Zuko ouviu um choro agudo conhecido. Era Katara. Ele se levantou da sua cadeira e fez o que queria desde o começo e se controlara. Ele fechou sua mão em punho, levara-a para cima de seu ombro para ganhar impulso e acertara o rosto do General com toda a força que conseguiu. Ele conseguiu ouvir a voz de Kanna chamando a neta.

— Venha, Katara, o seu marido vai cuidar disso — Kanna disse. O choro ficou mais distante e Zuko assumiu que Kanna conseguira levar Katara de volta para o quarto.

— Com que direito você fala da minha esposa, General? — Zuko rugiu.

O General andou alguns passos para trás meio cambaleante. Ele tocava o rosto ferido pelo punho de Zuko.

— Com o direito de um cidadão da Nação do Fogo. Com todo o respeito, Senhor, mas o Senhor só pensa em sua mulher! Se você não conseguir um herdeiro a _Nação_ vai sofrer. Você nem parece se importar com o povo!

— Eu tenho um herdeiro, General — Zuko grunhiu. — E ele está na barriga de minha esposa.

— Ao que parece, não por muito tempo — General retrucou.

Zuko se encheu. Ele era o Senhor do Fogo, afinal. Não precisava ficar discutindo com um General.

— Eu quero você fora o meu palácio, General. Não. _Chang_. Você acabou de perder o título de General. Eu nunca mais quero ouvir falar em você, Chang. Não se você não quiser ser exilado. — Aquilo era errado, exilar um homem apenas por ele ter insultado a sua esposa, mas Zuko seria mais que capaz de fazê-lo.

Chang saiu do escritório de Zuko pulsando de raiva. Zuko enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos, nervoso. Iroh apareceu na porta.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou.

— Eu acabei de expulsar o meu antigo General do palácio — Zuko disse. — Você não aceitaria o seu velho cargo de volta, não é?

Iroh bufou e sorriu em seguida.

— Eu tenho uma loja de chás para administrar, sobrinho. Mas vá trás de sua esposa que eu tomo conta das coisas mais uma vez.

Zuko não pensou duas vezes em fazer o que seu tio sugeriu. Andou rapidamente pelos corredores e logo estava na porta de seu quarto. Katara estava deitada na cama dos dois e Kanna ao seu lado, com nas mãos na barriga da neta.

— Acalme-se, Katara, você está deixando o bebê agitado... — Kanna comentou.

Katara esfregou os olhos úmidos e fungou. Era aterceira vez que Zuko a via chorando.

— Katara? — Zuko a chamou. Ela não ergueu os seus olhos. Kanna fez um sinal que ia sair e Zuko assentiu. Ele andou atá Katara e sentou-se na cadeira que Kanna ocupava momentos antes, ao lado da cama. — O que você estava fazendo do lado de fora do meu escritório, coração? — Ele colocou uma mecha macia trás da orelha de Katara. — O médico tão tinha recomendado repouso absoluto?

— Ele já me tirou a minha dobra — ela fungou. — Ele não pode me tirar o meu marido também. Eu queria te ver. — Ela gemeu baixinho e suas mãos alcançaram um ponto em sua barriga. Zuko colocou suas mãos em cima da de Katara. O bebê estava chutando insensantemente aquele ponto na barriga de Katara.

— Ssh, princesa — ele murmurou contra a barriga da Katara, com os seus lábios roçando no tecido leve e fino do vestido que ela usava. — Não vá machucar a mamãe.

— Princesa? — Katara perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Sim, como a sua mãe — Zuko respondeu se erguendo para beijá-la nos lábios.

Ambos já haviam esquecido Chang.

O bebê iria nascer, não importa o que ele pensava.

* * *

><p>A quarta vez que Zuko viu Katara chorando, foi o dia mais terrivel e maravilhoso de sua vida — tudo junto. A bolsa de Katara tinha estourado e Zuko estava mais nervoso que ela. Ele segurou a sua mão durante o tempo todo, e tentou não mostrar para ela como estava com medo. Zuko temia pela vida de sua esposa e de seu bebê. Kanna não queria deixá-lo entrar, mas Zuko insistiu.<p>

Ele segurou a mão de Katara. Ela tremia. Estava suada e exausta.

— Eu acho que eu não vou conseguir, Zuko — ela ofegou.

Zuko segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos e colou os seus narizes. Âmbar era consumido por água. Azul era consumido por fogo.

— Você vai — ele sussurrou. Seus dedos apertaram mais forte a mão de Katara. — Por nós, Katara. Por favor.

— Vamos, Katara, eu já consigo ver a cabeça. Só mais um empurrão — Kanna incentivou.

Katara gritou enquanto Zuko sentia os seus dedos serem massacrados e um choro preencher o ar. Zuko se sentiu aliviado. Finalmente conseguiu respirar direito e sem ter o fôlego interrompido. Um bebê estava nos braços de Kanna e ela o levantou até a visão de Zuko e Katara, que chorava. Kana embrulhou o bebê com um pano de algodão azul com detalhes de seda vermelha nas pontas. Ela se virou e levou o bebê para limpá-lo. Zuko abraçou Katara. Ele se esgueirou pela cama e se sento ao lado dela, deixando que ela descansasse as costas dela em seu peito. Katara tombou a sua cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro do seu marido, e Zuko beijou o pescoço suado de sua esposa. Ambos suspiraram e esperaram a Kanna voltar, minutos depois, com o bebê limpo em seus braços.

— É uma garota — Kanna anunciou alegremente. — E está com fome.

Katara estendeu os seus braços e pegou a bebê. Uma _menina_. Zuko olhou por cima do ombro de Katara a sua bebê. Ela tinha os cabelos de Katara, ondulados e irreculares, chocolates. No entento, seus olhos eram âmbar, como os de Zuko. Ela balançou as duas mãos para cima e Zuko tocou uma das mãozinhas com o seu polegar. A neném enrolou seus dedinhos em volta dos dedos de Zuko e abriu a boca banguela. Zuko podia jurar que ela sorrira para ele.

Kanna saiu, dizendo que ia avisar os outros que Katara estava bem e _a _neném havia nascido. Sokka e o resto do pessoal ficaria mais aliviado.

Assim que Kanna fechou a porta, Katara abaixou a alça de sua camisola e a parte de cima de seu vestido, deixando o seio de fora. Ela guiou-o até a boca de sua filha, que o rejeitou a princípio somente para agarrá-lo fortemente com suas mãozinhas depois. Katara afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa de sua filha suavemente com os seus dedos.

— Ela é linda como você — Zuko sussurrou admirado com a visão de sua mulher e sua filha, juntas.

— Ursa — Katara corrigiu amorosamente sem desviar o olhar da bebê. — _Ursa_ é linda.

Zuko sentiu o seu peito se apertar. Katara estava dando a ele um maravilhoso presente, dando a sua filha o nome de sua mãe. Ele segurou o queixo de Katara e virou o rosto dela de encontro ao seu. Ele beijou os lábios de sua mulher carinhosamente. Ela correspondeu ao seu beijo.

— Obrigado, Katara. Por tudo.

— Tudo? — Katara perguntou maliciosamente, fazendo graça. Um sorriso suave estava implantado em seus lábios e parecia que nunca iria sair de lá.

Zuko assentiu, encarando a sua mulher e vagando o seu olhar para sua filha, Ursa.

— _Tudo_.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Comentários são bem-vindos. Me faça feliz.


End file.
